Creatures of Habit
by AshmooresCreed
Summary: Tony Stark is a Gladiator in ancient Rome, sold into slavery by his own father Tony is forced to fight his whole life to say alive. until Tony catches the eye of a wealthy council member and is bought into a world full of pain and lies, but in all chaos there is calculation and maybe in all the madness love can easily be found.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: So this stories gonna have a bit of well to put it bluntly its gonna have sex in it so if that's not your thing I'm sorry but you can skip past it or not read it. I don't want to offend or surprise anyone so I'm just gonna let you know upfront. In other news my grammars not that grand but nothing to bad like I don't misspell every other word, but I ask that you please forgive me. Oh and my knowledge on Roman history isn't that spectacular like I know the basics and I google most things I'm not to sure about so If I make a mistake that bothers you please let me know and I would like to apologize before time if that happens. Loki, Tony and Astrid are not from Roman so they wear Trousers instead of Togas (yes I am aware that Greeks wore Togas to but they look ridiculous so they won't in this )but the things I do change are all for the sake of merging two worlds. So that's all I can think of if I haven't put you off and you do read this enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rome or Marvel…

"Joyful" Loki thought aloud as he walked into the great halls of Caesar. The man was insufferable, he was the one who had chosen Loki to be his personal adviser. But still the man insisted on never listening to a world Loki said. "I assure you great Caesar I would not suggest this if I were not sure that it was the appropriate action, Theodora is a lovely woman but to marry her is to bold of an action. The council will not approve, and thus wi-"

"enough!"

Loki bowed his head prepared for a strike, but instead Caesars hand caressed his cheek softly. Loki looked up at his lover for so many years will sorrow filled eyes. This man that had chose him from the arena over so many fighters, the man who had saved him from a fate worse than death. A man who showed him what love was and could be. Had now replaced him with another.

"you know my purpose, you will always be important to me. My council means little, but you, you live and see worlds they could never dream, when you are by my side I know all my pain is not felt alone. I will always love you Loki son of Laufey, But I simply can't. Why does it bother you so that I have found another? That I may truly have a family when deep down you know this. Us. Could never be?"

"Because it can't be me." Loki whispered

Julius pushed Loki away from him gently and walked into the dimly lit room with his new wife to be. Loki hated her, even before Julius had become smitten with her. It was something about her, her air was just wrong. Loki could smell mischief on her it radiated from her like an odor, one you couldn't rinse away with the cleanest waters or the sweetest scented soaps. And when Julius bedded her that night, Loki could hear her moans and screams. Like the wanton whore she was crying out his name stabbing Loki in his already breaking heart.

"Loki? Darling what wrong?" Astrid asked as she saw his tear stained cheeks. She wore sage gentlemen's trousers with brown boots that buckled tightly around her mid calf, her long grey tunic was pulled tightly around her body and her long black hair tied in a fishtail braid down her right shoulder. If a stranger saw her they would question her choice in fashion, but Loki knew much like himself she prized their Viking heritage.

Loki loved his sister and trusted her with his deepest secrets, but her knowing of his relationship with Caesar happened completely by mistake. It was the first week that Astrid had moved into the great villa that had been gifted to Loki as a reward for his new position as Creasers personal adviser. She was passing into the great gardens that adorned the center of the large villa when she heard a soft moan coming from her brothers office that was on the far side of the garden. Quietly she glided across the garden letting her fingers lightly brush the tops of the soft white flowers as she passed before her bare feet met the marble on the other side. She pressed her ear against the heavy wooden door when the door pushed open with a loud whine. Astrid quickly grabbed it trying to silence it before anyone heard.

"what was that?" She heard Loki whisper in a panic.

A loud panting followed. "Relax my love it was only the wind." Astrid let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. Then realization struck her. Had that been the voice of Julius Caesar? Curiosity got the better of her as she peeked threw the crack in the door. Loki was bent over his desk with none other than Julius Caesar thrusting deep inside him. Astrid was shocked at first but the look of lust in Loki's eyes silenced all of her doubts. Julius grabbed Loki's short hair jerking his head back to gain better access to Loki's neck. Loki's eyes locked with Astrids as panic tainted his beautiful features. Astrid quickly moved a finger to her lips, before smiling and sending Loki a playful wink. Loki's face brightened as a breath taking smile crossed his lips and a low moan escaped.

That's why in this moment she knew the answer to her question . Loki loved Julius, and Julius loved Theodora. So where would that leave her beloved brother? Alone, wishing that all those meaningless moments to Julius meant as much as they did to him. The Doors burst open behind her and the sounds of laughter came pouring out as all the whores of Rome followed suit behind there leader. The woman dressed in rich scarlets and deep purples covered in gold and jewels, once nothing more than a cheap courtesan was now one of the most powerful women in the whole of Rome.

"come." Astrid demeaned grabbing her brother by his tunic and pulling him behind her.

That woman man have Julius Caesar but she will never get the pleasure in knowing that she had hurt Astrids little brother in doing so.

Loki lay on his side in his sisters chambers, it had been two days sense his conversation with Gaius Caesar. Loki still felt the ache in his heart where Gaius Julius Caesar one lay, but time healed all wounds no matter how bad the internal damage may be. Astrid appeared from behind her screen in a pale blue gown before turning and making a face at Loki. They had been at this for an hour. "I don't like "Female" clothes." said groaned making a fake Roman accent.

Loki let out a small chuckle before lifting his body off the bed. "come now they can't be all bad?" Loki brushed his fingers over all the gowns that had been brought to his sisters room. He had the servants go to the market and buy his sister more feminine clothes in hope that she would adapt to life in Rome. It hadn't worked but she was at least trying. Julius however disapproved of Astrid's fashion. And her temper. He just really wasn't a fan of Astrid.

That's why Loki clung to her so when Julius threw him to the wolves. "I'll try one more and if I do not like it then I'll be accompanying you to the Colosseum in my usual attire." Loki snorted rolling his eyes before sitting on the edge of Astrid bed and rubbing his temples. Today was the day where all the rich lords had the opportunity to watch the slaves of the poorer lords fight to the death. Most would call them "lowlifes" but Loki was one of those "lowlifes" so he had nothing but admiration for the fighters.

Loki's breath caught in his throat when he looked up to see Astrid in a long deep green gown, her dark hair pulled into a messy bun leaving long strands falling in front of her fair face, brushing her rose colored cheeks. His sister was beautiful beyond compare. Men killed for her favor that would never be gained. Astrid was as she was breed, no man would capture her heart without proving himself to her in battle side by side. Astrid was born a warrior with the face of a goddess.

"you look stunning." He said smiling.

Astrid looked herself over in the mirror and snorted. "do not like." she said simply and walked behind the curtain appearing moments latter in black trousers with a green tunic and black knee high boots. "come where off." Loki stood locking elbows with his sister. "off to watch men die for the entertainment of a country." Astrid gave her brothers hand a comforting squeeze before they entered the chariot. " Battles in our blood brother, we embrace it when it comes dream about it when its over, and live with it always."


	2. Soul of a Warrior

A/N: okey I don't know if this buying of the gladiators/ slaves actually happened I didn't really find a name for it when I googled it so I made one up, if there is one please let me know and I'll change it if its not a big deal to you, its not to me either lol enjoy!

The smell of iron polluted the air in the Colosseum barracks as the men stood shoulder to shoulder preparing for another day in the arena. Tony stood in the back of the line with the new comers and the old men who hadn't yet met there death. A young slave stood next to him, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, a fairly muscular man who looked as though he had seen many years in battle. "What's your name kid?" Tony asked. The young slave looked up at Tony with lost eyes. "Clint, but my people called me Hawkeye." Tony extended a shackled hand to the man next to him. "Anthony Stark, but my people call me Tony." Hawkeye let out a small chuckle before shaking Tony's hand. "Well Tony are you ready to die?"

"Everyday kid, but hey your young and today's Emptum Servum, you may get lucky and get bought by a sexy maiden and she'll take you out of this hell, Or put somewhere way worse!" Tony said practically beaming.

Hawkeye gave Tony a funny look before laughing. Tony understood the hope in the young mans eyes he'd had it once. He remembers dreaming some young or old mistress would take a fancy to him but it never happened. So here he was twenty-six years later waiting for the Emperor to show him mercy with the turn of his thumb.

"Alright Scum! Move your assess!" One of the fat Roman guards yelled smacking men on their butts and shoving them out the door, each man chained to the main next to him. Most screamed as soon as the made it out the door as swords met their flesh and they met their deaths. "Oh they are dropping like flies tonight boys." the guard yelled making the other guards laugh and the terrified men whimper. Tony looked at the man next to him and was shocked to see no fear in his eyes only calculation, a bloodlust Tony had never seen before but was oddly turned on by. "lets give them something to cheer about." Tony growled as they reach to gate.

Hawkeye and Tony burst from the gates like Hades himself was on their heels, attacking every man in sight. Few slaves had made it out of the gates alive so it made picking the friendly from the hostile very simple. Hawkeye using his fingers to blind the man slashing to his right and dragging Tony along with him. Tony was fighting off a man with a spear grabbing the end of it he shoved the spear hard making it hit the mans chest knocking the wind from his lungs. Tony used this opportunity to grab his spear and dispatch the man running toward Hawkeye who had another mans sword tearing threw men like paper. Tony watched the man in awe as men fell to his feet, he was like Arises himself a mad god of war trampling over any and everyone that defied him.

A sudden strike to Tony's skull sent him crashing to the ground, but only for a moment. With cat like skills Tony was on his feet spear in hand gashing the other mans stomach open. The smell of copper filled his nostrils as blood burnt his eyes, but Tony didn't have time to worry over his wounds another man came at him swinging a sword wildly over his head screaming. Tony threw the spear in the air and caught it by the base and spun knocking out three men that charged him, Hawkeye ducking just in time to miss the getting hit by the spear. Hawkeye sent a glare Tony's way before pointing at his still chained foot. Tony shrugged apologetically and felt a sharp pain erupt from his chest. "great I've been stabbed" he thought looking down, but noticed that it was only a flesh wound and that he was still in the fight.

Loki chose his seat by the Colosseum's slaves gate Astrid sat next to him, closely watching the carnage unfold beneath them. Men where being slaughter like they where fish in a barrel, in many ways that's what these people saw them to be. Human lives being tossed away with no remorse, half wouldn't even get a proper burial. Men that made it past the men slashing at the front gate where usually dispatched by men on chariots or by starved beasts that where lurking in the shadows hoping for a quick and easy meal. This all was to real for him, it brought back a part of his life he'd rather forget. If it wasn't for this day being Emptum Servum he wouldn't even have came to this horrid place. Loki sat staring at his feet threw the whole fight until Astrid tapped his shoulder. "look brother." she whispered. Loki looked down to see two men tearing a man of his chariot and slashing him claiming the victory. But not without wounds, Loki noticed how the young one was holding the elder up on his shoulder as they both stood waiting for Julius to decide their fate.

Loki turned to Julius with pleading eyes as Julius looked to each subject for the verdict before his eyes stopped on Loki who mouthed the words "live." Julius nodded as his thumb pointed upwards leaving the crowed in a fit of boos and curses. "Lets go sister, these Peasants make me sick!" Loki Spat loud enough so all the people around him could hear. He was not afraid of these people, he had fought worse foes in his time as a warrior in his homeland. He and Astrid quickly made their way to the dinning quarters to speak with Julius about having first pick so that he may save the souls that intrigued his Astrid so.

Tony could hardly believe that had survived, but he was no fool. He saw the way the Emperor looked at that woman and the way her husband had mouthed the words "Live" Hawkeye was in the clear, and Tony? Well he could hope that it was his luck day and the gashes on his chest, head, and thigh would kill him before the next battle.

Hawkeye sat Tony down on a bench where other men tended to there wounds some hoping to be bought, other hoping to make it till the morning. A doctor walked over to Tony and opened his small bag with tubes full of various healing powders and badges. "No, go help the others I'm fine." Tony assured the man with a smile before the man returned it and went to help the other.

"you should have let him help you, your not gonna get bought looking like Hel spit you out her ass." Hawkeye commented as he cleaned the bloody mud off his bare feet.

"so you weren't born here I take it?" Tony asked already knowing the answer. "No, my homeland is far from this one, I am only here because I have disgraced my kin in my own capture my only hope now would be to die an honored death, and killing many Romans." Hawkeye never meet Tony's eyes the whole time he spoke. "well if it makes you feel better, I'm not Roman either. But I'm not really into reliving my past so cheers."

"Alright you maggots get moving, its time to go to the evaluation room! Move your arses!" A fat guard yelled as he ushered away the healers who had barely had time to go to work. "Come on! Movie It!" he yelled shoving Tony threw the good to the Evaluation Room.

The room was dark with only a few candles and a window overhead to provide a small amount of light. A bench sat lonely in the center of the room where a handful of slave would sit to be picked by rich lords and ladies to do what ever they may need.

Tony and Hawkeye sat side by side on the thin bench still chained together, and for the first time in the last hour Tony could see that Hawkeye was nervous. "Its okey kid, the worst that could happen in here would be some old broad wanting you to lick her snatch to see if your good in that area." Tony laughed jabbing Hawkeye with his shoulder electing a sharp laugh from the man.

"quiet!" A man yelled as the door to the dining area opened and two hooded figures entered the room. They looked over each of the men slowly occasionally the small one would lift a mans face and slap it before moving in closely then backing away with a snort. The tale one mostly just walked behind slowly letting his friend brutalize the already beaten men. The short one finally came to a stop in front of Hawkeye raising a hand and bringing it down hard on his check. Like a flash of lightning Hawkeye used his unchained had and slapped the figure back. The guards tore down on him with whips and sword, ready to kill him where he stood and Tony chained to the man was ready to throw himself into the crossfire. "HALT!" A female voice said. The guards backed away all looking at each other in shock. The short figure moved in front of the guard before pulling away the hood reviling the most beautiful woman either men had ever seen.

Her long black hair was pleated down her right shoulder and the lose strands that fell around her fair face seemed to make her Persian blue eyes shine like sapphires in the dimly lighted room. With the back of her sleeve she wiped the blood from her plump lips. "what is your name?" she asked Hawkeye seemed to perk up to instantly. "Hawkeye." The woman's eyes got ever brighter as she smiled a smile that would make any man smitten.

"How much for this one?" The woman asked the slaver who stood at the back of the room smiling a toothless smile.

"well he's fairly new and young, a good fighter too, barely got a scratch on 'em I'd say if I were to sell him it be for 300gold."

"250 and nothing more." the woman said firmly making the man lose his smile.

"I'll tell you what 300 and I'll throw in the old one next to him, its becoming to much of a hassle to feed the old bastard."

Tony glared darkly at the man before looking up to meet the woman's eyes. She was looking at him with judging eyes before they softened and she smiled at him. She slowly stepped in front of him and placed her hand under his chin raising his head to look at his face. "you where a handsome one in your youth I can tell." she commented Tony snorted "In my youth? Honey when I'm all cleaned up I look damn good in my prime." Tony was expecting a slap as that was what usually happened but instead she laughed. "Brother he shall be my gift to you. We'll take them. Maximums! Take these two to our villa, Here your coin you swine use it to fix your teeth." Tony let a loud laugh at the shocked look on the slavers face, he would have given anything to had been the one to put it there. But he was unsure as to how he felt about being a "gift" to someone's brother. Who buys there brother a battle wore man who can barely walk on his own, how could they want him after so many turning him away? Tony was pulled from his thoughts as a large man pulled Hawkeye and himself roughly to their feet. "Better get use to the rough treatment, your in for more of it." the man said the gave a loud cackle. Maybe Tony was safer in the arena.


End file.
